1. The Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to providing a user with drawing assistance. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods of geometrically correcting and parametrically adjusting user strokes to assist in drawing.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Drawing is an important form of communication and expression. Unfortunately, drawing novices are sometimes hesitant to draw because they feel they lack the creative and technical skills to produce works of satisfactory visual quality. Novices commonly state that they are not creative or that they do not know how to draw. Drawing novices often share common challenges that cause them to lack confidence and produce works of lesser quality.
One challenge drawing novices face is how to draw aesthetic looking lines. Novices are often uncertain about the placement, shape, and curvature of lines. This uncertainty can cause a novice to draw slowly with many corrections along a single stroke. Such strokes typically appear jagged and otherwise lack the dynamic appearance of a stroke of a skilled artist preformed with controlled speed and curvature.
Drawing and sketching using computers, tablets, and mobile devices has become increasing popular. Such devices provide many advantages, including accessibility and ease of use. Unfortunately, computing devices can exacerbate the challenges that drawing novices face when drawing. For example, the use of low-fidelity input devices, such as a touch-screen or trackpad, can lead to misplaced, offset, or jittery lines. Indeed, the “fat finger” problem can make it difficult for even more experienced artists to draw in the “correct” location.
Another challenge for drawing novices is they commonly draw what they “know” rather than what they “see.” For example, when sketching faces drawing novices tend to draw both the eyes and the mouth as closed almond-shapes. This is in contrast to trained artists that tend to place emphasis on some lines while omitting others to convey structural details and lighting effects. The inability of drawing novices to see and convey contours and lighting effects often leads to simplified representations of objects.
Conventional drawings assistance programs traditionally provide a tutorial approach. While tutorials can help a user produce improved drawings, they often reduce or minimize a user's style. Furthermore, the tutorials, visual cues, and other interaction paradigms can make the user feel less ownership and personal satisfaction with the resultant work.
These and other disadvantages may exist with respect to drawing, particularly using touch-screen or other low fidelity devices.